The Six Lorien Gardes
by Warlock478
Summary: Before Number Six and Number FOur will form the Power of Six, they are needed to set foot on yet another adventure.


**The Six Lorien Gardes**

**Chapter One**

"Who are you?" asked a stranger while I was hiding behind a pillar in Camp Court House, New Jersey. I was just running away from a bunch of bad guys who tried to hurt me. Number Four, Sam and I separated so that we can find the others quickly. I don't know where Sam and John are. Maybe they are somewhere near but I don't care.

It's almost a month and yet I never found anyone, anyone who is like us, an alien, a Garde from the planet of Lore, a Lorien ready to fight back the Mogadorians of what they did to us, and to our kinds.

Days and restless nights passed by while I was spending the days and nights in an inn near the town. I had to blend in. I wasn't supposed to go under and over. Last night I came across this blurred video of a girl with a nun carrying something which looks like a curved wickedly sharp blade with something shining bright on its hilt. The girl was producing somewhat kind of sonic forces out of nowhere. The nun was fighting fiercely which looked weird, a nun fighting. Hn, the irony. Unfortunately, what they were fighting with? I never knew!

"None of your business!" I shouted at him, at the annoying man behind my back.

"I saw what you did to the boys out there. You created something like a hurricane or a mini-storm or something that almost made them fly to the next state from here!" The man sounded like stupid. I know that he is saying the truth but no way I would tell him he is right.

"You might have some eye problems or something, old man! Now get lost! Out of the way!" And with that I made my way out of my hiding and run away to where my motorcycle was parked several meters from that site.

When I was sure that no one is looking at me even the old man, I vanished with my wind elemental and teleported to where my motorcycle was parked. I stopped near an old building. I walked around the back and found my red motorcycle parked alongside a broken blue truck. I brought out my keys and started my motor. A roar echoed in the air and I started my new journey for the quest with my mission: Gather all the remaining numbers.

I stopped at a resto when the sun was almost over my head 180 degrees. I parked my vehicle along with a green Lamborghini. Opening up the door for myself, I entered Le Bernardin. The mass of the inside beauty almost made no effect on me. No beauty on this planet would made any comparison to the beauty of Lore, the beauty that the Mogadorians destroyed years ago, the beauty we must defend, the beauty we must protect.

A waiter approached me while I was sitting on an only-one person table.

"Welcome to Le Bernardin, Madame! Orders ma'am?" He asked me with a grin. I ignored him and took the Menu List.

"Just a glass of Petrus Vintage please."

"Thanks ma'am. A couple of minutes and we'll serve it right for you." Then the waiter left with a smile again.

After several minutes, another waiter came and served my wine.

The enlightening taste of the wine thrilled my taste buds, it's been quite a while... I placed the half-empty goblet of wine on the table.

"Bill?" I raised my hand to signal the stubby waiter.

The waiter handed me a piece of paper.

I reached for my leather wallet and grabbed ten 100-dollar bills and handed them to the waiter. I didn't wait for the receipt to arrive I just went out of the restaurant with the waiter gaping at me.

Yeah, I guess you can call me a damn rich number six.

The dusk of evening started to cover the afternoon sky. The view was so stunning.

_This is how Lore will be after this war. _I thought. Just that moment, something vibrated in my pocket. I fished for my iPhone 4. John is calling me. It was like eons since he called me saying that they were in Argentina looking around for the rest of the numbers.

"Hello?" I calmly and almost excitedly tuned in the phone.

"Who is this?" The voice ringed back from the opposite line. A not-really-deep voice ringed. The caller seems to be tired, panting and something.

"_Potentialez krimste roneil."_ I recited the password that just me and John knew. We have to recite the password when either one of us calls the other and each of us has a different password.

"_Konste zxehl kosinesae."_ That was John for sure.

"How is it? You seem to be tired. You're panting? Something happened?" I asked nervously and excited to know how are they. "Where are you?"

"Whoah, wait! One question at a time. We're here at New York , Le Bernardin just able to run away from what we thought are Mogadorians. They are very tall with shades and long black cloaks with slits at the back and they have very big feet. They have beasts with them. I thought they saw us. You? Where are you?"

"Outside the place you are in. Right in front of the exit door." I told him with my voice shaking. Just then, I heard a fierce screech somewhere up the street. I help up my head and saw a group of Mogadorians with a couple of fierce-looking monsters, their _Lizhxta_. "They're here now! Where are you we need to escape!"

"Huh? They're here. They really are fast! Right behind you!" John said just as I heard his voice behind my back and then I felt a tug from behind.

"John!" I exclaimed. "You're safe! For now we get to get out of here! The Mogs are very fast and if we delay ourselves, they can kill us and there will be no more _Power of Six_.

"Okay!"

"Wait! Where is Sam?" I sounded worried.

"He was just tugging by along with me a while ago." John looked around him. Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Right here!" a voice suddenly echoed behind me. I turned around enough to see panting Sam.

"Where have you been?" asked John worriedly.

"No time! We gotta get out!" I exclaimed pulling the two. And thankfully I am aerokinetic. I planned to use my powers so that we can get out of the place immediately but then John stopped me.

"No! Don't use your legacies. The Mogadorians will sense our proximity and they can locate us at an instant. We'll just run!"

The three of us run together to get to where Number Six'x motorcycle is parked. We stopped at a parking area and I looked around for my motorcycle.

"Where's your vehicle?" asked Sam.

"It was here before I entered the restaurant!" I claimed pointing towards a spot where my motorcycle was before.

"No time to look around!" John raised his open palm to a locked car door, the green Lamborghini that was there before I parked my motorcycle. And with a click, the door opened. John hopped inside in the driver's seat and yelled at us to hop in too.

I hesitated for a second and so does Sam. Then we both hurried inside. When I entered, John was trying to start the engine with his telekinesis. I thought he will not succeed, but then Sam spoke.

"Just the last time you did when running away from a Mogadorian!"

"Shut up, Sam!" John suddenly yelled.

Then the engines started.

"You ready to rock and roll!" cheered John.

"Yeah!" Sam and I almost said altogether.

Then John started to drive and we went out of the driveway. When we are outside, we saw the Mogadorians destroying the restaurant, people running about everywhere shouting and yelling with worry in their faces.

However we are fortunate that the Mogadorians didn't notice us. John drived fast and we head out of the place.

End. Chapter One

A/N I know its so short but like, I saw stories shorter than this and at least this is just chapter one. Read and review no flames please. :))


End file.
